


Tangled in Yarn

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knitting, Male-Female Friendship, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: Marinette is reminded why Chat Noir is not allowed to be near her while she's knitting
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Tangled in Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> Another Marichat because why not? Pretty short

It was taunting him. It was definitely taunting him.

He tried to ignore it. He flipped through magazines. Pore over Marinette's sketchbooks, he even faced his back from it.

**But it was still there.**

Chat Noir's tail flickered here and there as he watched Marinette knit the green scarf. The strand from the needles danced and swayed to the rhythm of her knitting.

Before he could blink, his claws had already snatched at the string. It tangled up in his fingers and the ball of yarn thumped on the floor and rolled away. The scarf flew in the air and untangled.

Panicked, Chat waved his hand around, trying to dislodge the yarn from his fingers. It made it worst.

"Chat!" Marinette's irritated voice pierced his ears.

He flinched and looked up guiltily at her. She was glaring at him, her eyes ablaze. His ears seemed to deflate as he tried to make himself smaller. Who knew that the nicest girl he'd ever met could get as angry as this. Chat said guiltily, "I'm sorry."

Marinette tried to stay angry, but the way his eyes widened and stared deep in her soul, she couldn't do it for long. With a sigh, she knelt down and untangled the yarn from his fingers.

"Really kitty," Marinette said in exasperation. "If you keep playing with it, I will never finish this in time."

"Who're you giving it to?" Chat asked.

Marinette looked at him. "I was going to give it to you."

His eyes widened. "Me?"

"But with the way you're hindering my progress, looks like you don't really want it," Marinette said nonchalantly as she finally set his fingers free.

"No no no! I want it!" Chat blurted out. He put one hand over his heart and held up the other like a pledge. "I promise not to bother you princess!"

"You better," Marinette said playfully as she picked up the discarded items and flopped back on her bed, resuming her knitting.

This time, Chat Noir behaved. He laid down beside her, lying on his stomach, his head resting on his arms. A soft smile played on his face as he gazed at her. But then, the movement of the string caught his eye again. He reached out.

"Hands to yourself."

"I _apawlogize_ , princess."

He grinned as she sighed, but she had a smile on her face. A few minutes passed, with nothing but their breathing and the clack of her knitting needles. Then, Chat Noir reached out his hand.

But this time, it didn't go for the string. Marinette froze as she felt his gloved hand brush her cheek. She looked at him and blushed at the way he was gazing at her. "Chat?"

He smiled gently. "Hey Marinette."

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was short. But it's a drabble so.
> 
> Anyway, Marichat friendship with a hint of love? Maybe? Not really?
> 
> Oh well.


End file.
